Bound in the darkness
by Death-on-the-wind
Summary: four parties, two goals, to cause or to prevent the reignition of the lighthouses. Issac must be warned of the danger of keeping the lighthouses dark but there are those who would seek to stop that from happening. set alongside golden sun 1 and TLA
1. A fight for survival

Author's note: This is my first fic and this is my first chapter. Please be nice!. I'm apologizing in advance in case anyone gets man because the storyline of the games may be warped slightly here and there to include my OC's, sorry! Now for my disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I do NOT own golden sun or any of its contents.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A fight for survival**

Their footsteps pounded the ground. Raix slipped on the gravelly ground, he put his hands out as he fell and hit the ground. A blue haired guy running behind Raix scooped him up by the armpits and onto his feet again "come on Raix, on your feet" he said.

"Thanks Tidal" nodded Raix and they ran on.

Kyra looked back, past her brother and Tidal she saw them round the corner " Ahhh! oh no they're catching us!" she yelled.

Their pursuers rounded the corner in a quick steady and confident stride and watched the Adepts run "heh, they think they can get away." chuckled a mysterious man clad in red and black. His hair, also red and black, was held at bay by and open helm bracer.

"True, but they may escape us yet." said another man.

"What makes you say that?" asked the red clothed man.

"I don't know" he sighed and brushed the dirt from his purple and black armour "I just have a feeling they shall escape once again". He casually flicked the coloured strands of hair from in front of his face and watched them run.

A third man joined them and ran a hand over the cliff face feeling the jagged rocks, embracing his element "not if we stop flapping our gums and chase them" he said. The sun glinted of his gold and black armour as he walked up beside them. "We have to stop them from warning Issac and his friends of what will happen if the lighthouses remain unlit". He sighed "The Mercury lighthouse has already been lit. We'll deal with these fools now and let Issac finish off Menardi and Saturos, therefore ending anymore worries about anymore lighthouses being lit. Kill two birds with one stone".

"You have a point..." said the red man.

"If all four elemental lighthouses are lit we will lose our physical forms and die". The golden armoured man patted the wall with his hand. "Immortality comes at a price and this is the easiest way to solve all of our problems".

"And what if Issac fails to defeat Menardi and Saturos? What then?" interjected the man in purple.

"Then we kill them ourselves," the man in gold put simply.

"Anything to preserve our existence eh?" grinned the red man.

A woman in black and blue armour butted in "What are you waiting for?! Lets go!" she shouted. Her long blue hair billowing behind her in the wind gave her a slightly psychotic appearance.

The purple man sighed again, The chase was back on.

They were panting heavily. The Adepts were resting on and against a large rock on one of the wider pathways. A boy with red and blue hair groaned "We cant keep this up" he said.

The Suhalla Gate was massive in length and height, jagged cliff faces, sheer drops, almost no wide pathways and down below the violent sea was ravishing the cliff side. The Adepts had to make their escape on this!

"I know but we have to get away!" Raix said the panic evident in his voice. Raix felt his body stiffen at the thought of their pursuers catching them.

"Grrrrraaah!" shouted Riley "I've had enough of this running!" he turned to face the others "I say we stand an fight! There is no way they can take the six of us!".

Kyra answered his statement "but Riley they'd destroy us, they're just far too strong" Riley's face fell at this. Kyra hopped down from the rock and placed a hand on his shoulder "and besides what good are we to anyone dead?" Riley opened his mouth as if to say something but remained silent.

"Weeeeell if you're quite done..." said an older boy as he stood up. He had long hair and a loose ponytail tied at the nape of his neck and had been sitting against the rock, resting "I think we should move on".

"Xell has a point" said Tidal from his position on the rock "We should go before they find us again".

"Come on Amy" said Xell as he reached up to help his sister down from the rock. She straightened her raven splith hair band, checked her long dark red hair, straighted out her clothing and said "ready". Xell refastened his cloak, Raix sorted his scarf and brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around at the others. His sister Kyra checking herself over and tightening her sword belt,Riley giving himself a brush down and Tidal stretching for the run, if there was to be one before tightening his headband. Raix enjoyed moments like this where everyone was at peace and it was nice and calm, this thought was short lived as he heard a terrorizing but familiar voice.

"Well, well lookie what I found," chuckled the woman in blue, peering down on them from the pathway above. She gave a sneer and held out both hands pointing on either side of the Adepts "Glacier!" she yelled and two walls of solid ice arose around the Adepts. They were trapped.

Raix stared in disbelief, Xell cursed silently under his breath and Riley looked like his temper was at boiling point. The red man appeared at the edge of the ledge "Hmph, too easy. You could have at least _tried _to run," he said. The two of them dropped down to the same ledge as the Adepts.

There was a short flash and the others materialized on the ledge with their allies "Well time to finish this little game of cat and mouse," said the purple man.

Tidal looked around at the others, they were all transfixed by the enemy except Riley. There was a spark in his eye. Tidal just hoped they wouldn't see it.

The red clad one stepped forward "How shall we finish them?" he turned to the others. "Suggestions?".

The blue woman gave an answer "How about we impale them in various ways and let them bleed to death?" she said with a menacing grin.

The purple one gave a sigh "Are you always this violent? Haven't you ever considered the quick and painful method?" He turned to the Adepts "Any particular way you want to die?" he asked.

"Nah not really" spoke up Riley and he tensed up, Raix felt the power of Riley's skyrocket and accidentally let out a short gasp.

"What is it boy?" The womans eyes were full of hatred "Afraid to die?" She gave a short laugh and raised her weapon "Prepare yourself!".

Raix wasn't afraid of death as much as he feared the sudden power change in Riley. "Weeeell we weren't planning on hanging around anyway..." said Riley. Raix could feel the strength in his friend he was overflowing with power he shouldn't have. Riley spun on his heel to face the wall "PYROCLASM!!" he yelled throwing his arms up. Four massive volcanoes erupted under the ice wall blocking the Adepts escape. The force of the blast tore the wall apart razor sharp shards of ice were thrown everywhere what didn't fly off melted instantly. It happened so fast that the mysterious warriors were caught off guard and couldn't react in time. The Adepts were off.

As they ran Raix could feel the strength radiating from Riley. He reached out with his mind and connected with his sister Kyra. "Kyra?" Raix enquired.

"Yes brother?" she replied.

"What happened to Riley back there? I know he's strong but a pyroclasm and one of that strength, its way out of Riley's league still isn't it?"

"Yes it is, true I do not know what happened but we were lucky it did. Who knows what might have happened it didn't" he felt her shudder at the thought "just think of it as a..." She was cut off as a fireball slammed into the wall next to Raix's head and exploded. He was thrown to the ground and scrambled to his feet as fast as he could.

"Damn, don't these guys EVER give up?" shouted Tidal as a bolt of energy crackled past his head.

"Apparently not" answered Xell the shout of 'Quake sphere!' came from behind and the whole path shifted and churned under the Adepts feet. A huge divide opened up in the ground Tidal wobbling on the edge and then falling backwards slightly shaken.

"Its a sheer drop directly into the jagged rocks and the sea below!" shouted Tidal as a warning to stay back from the edge. The ground still shook and Amy stumbled and fell backwards Xell narrowly catching her.

The purple clad warrior observed the Adepts as the quake sphere continued, looking for an opening he picked out the girl with sandy coloured hair "mind read" he murmured. His advanced psynergy let him read minds from a distance "hmph, Kyra eh?" he said to himself. He watched her she was totally unbalanced by the quake sphere, A chance to strike.

"Inferno" said the red clad warrior, a torrent of fireballs flew from his hands towards the Adepts, Riley rose to meet the challenge.

"INFERNO!!" Riley yelled fireballs flew from him. As the fireballs met in mid air the blue woman saw her chance.

"Deluge!" she shouted. High powered blasts of water erupted from her hands, knocking most of the Adepts off their feet. Riley was forced to give up casting infernos to stop the incoming fireballs to protect himself from the water attack. Tidal dived in front of Riley and took the blow for him. Riley looked up the fireballs were still raining down "protect!" he shouted and a line of protective shields appeared in front of them.

Raix stepped up to help "Resist!" he shouted and more shields appeared to reinforce Riley. Their shields took the attack head on and caught it. They grunted as they broke their own shields ,and in doing so, dispersing the fireballs.

The sun was beating down mercilessly but Riley didn't feel it in fact he just felt as if it was amplifying his strength further. He could feel himself losing sight of his companions but he didn't care. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Winning, surviving...

"Ragnarok!" shouted the Venus warrior. A huge sword materialized in the sky and flew straight at Xell. He parried it with his sword but it unbalanced him and he fell hard and cracked his head off a rock.

"Xell!" shouted Amy. Tidal went to his aid.

"Ply well" he murmured. "Amy he will be fine he is just unconscious...WATCH OUT!".

Amy turned to see a huge dragon fume flying straight towards her, she let out a scream she could feel the hatred and the strength radiating from the dragon fume, the heat grew unbearable and she prepared for the strike but it never came. She felt the heat of the blast as she was thrown backwards and he looked up. Tidal was standing, arms spread, in front of where she had been standing moments ago. Tidal blackened from the attack fell to his knees "You...you will not...harm my friends..." he murmured and collapsed.

"No! Tidal!" Amy screamed, she ran to him "Healing aura!, Healing aura!" desperate to help him. She glanced at how the others were fairing it was a grim situation.

"Sonic slash!" shouted the Jupiter warrior. Raix struggled to his feet to face the oncoming attack, he refused to die without a fight.

Riley had become something of a fighting machine his rage fueling his psynergy. He saw the oncoming attack to Raix "FLARE STORM!!" he bellowed. The sonic slash met the wall of fire and was dissolved by the intense heat. The Jupiter warrior was still watching Kyra closely. She was struggling under the relentless attack from his companions, the time to strike was near.

Kyra pointed her palm forwards "Flash bolt!" she shouted. Bolts of electricity shot from her hand.

"Mega cool" murmured the woman in blue and a wall of jagged ice formed. The lightning slammed into the wall and was halted. The Mercury Adept lowered her wall and laughed "is that the best you can do? Hah pathetic".

Kyra's confidence faltered and Raix moved to protect her. The Mars warrior saw an opening "Pyroclasm!" he shouted. Raix felt the heat built beneath he and his sister "move!" he shouted and threw Kyra off to the side before diving in the opposite direction. Kyra landed and rolled next to the hole in the pathway and looked down at the drop, it was high but she wouldn't let her fear of falling stop her.

The line of volcanic eruptions separated Raix from his sister. He rolled onto one knee and thrust his arm forwards "Astral blast!!" he shouted. Three stars were launched from his outstretched palm. The Mercury Adept couldn't react fast enough and was caught square in the chest by Raix's attack and was thrown against the wall and slumped to the floor unconscious.

"Lucky shot runt!" shouted the Mars warrior as fire appeared in his hands and he prepared for another attack.

The Venus warrior looked above the Adepts and saw some over hanging rocks "they have done well to last this long" he thought "but their futile efforts will soon cease" he turned and silently pointed out the rocky outcrop above the Adepts the Mars warrior saw it and nodded "Stone Spire!" shouted the Venus Adept as the Mars Adept yelled "Liquifire!"

"Stone spire?" Raix thought, puzzled "but there's no roof to call them from". The beams of fire shot from around the Mars Adept and surrounded Raix and Riley. "Riley watch out!" called Raix but Riley was so caught up in the rush of battle he never heard him. There was a cracking sound from above. Realization hit Raix like a hammer blow. His gaze shot up and saw the falling rocks. They couldn't avoid both attacks. he glanced back at Riley he still didn't notice the danger, Raix ran towards him.

"Now" murmured the Venus Adept. The Mars Adept relaxed his arms and drew them down and past each other in one quick sweeping motion.

The beams gave a short flash. Amy didn't notice she was to busy tending to Tidal and Xell. Raix dived into Riley, catching him by surprise and knocking him to the floor at Raix's feet. "Ward!" Raix cried and he threw a bubble up around himself and Riley and braced himself.

Amy heard Raix shout and looked up and saw what was about to happen "NO!" she screamed. The beams darted inwards, the rocks struck and a huge explosion engulfed Raix and Riley. Amy gasped and ran forwards and skidded to a halt as the remaining rocks slammed down in front of her narrowly missing her. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her behind. She looked at the rock wall dividing her from Raix and Riley "Raix!,Riley! No!!".

Kyra felt so useless. She was trapped behind a wall of magma and she couldn't do anything about it. She wondered how the Mars Adept was holding this magma flow while still attacking Riley and her brother. As She watched the smoke clear she was overwhelmed by worry for the boys still fighting to protect them.

The Jupiter Adept watched the fight calmly. Kyra was vulnerable, he could finish her right now he thought but he wanted to see the smoke clear.

The smoke drifted off out over the sea. "No way!" exclaimed the Venus Adept as he saw the what had been veiled by the smoke. In the middle of a small crater there they were, those two boys one lying down the other,dropped to one knee, was still holding the protective bubble.

Raix dropped the bubble "Is that all you got?" he jeered. Amy let out a sigh of relief, they were ok.

A grin spread across Kyra's face " I knew they would survive" she thought. Xell stirred but no one seemed to notice.

The Mars Adept gave a groan and dropped to one knee, the wall of magma ceased. "The strain of holding up that wall must have taken its toll" the Jupiter Adept thought "oh well, time to end this".

Raix helped Riley to his feet "you alright?" Raix asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied. Riley turned to see the rock wall "Raix cover me, I'm gonna clear the wall" Raix nodded in acknowledgment and turned to face the enemy, poised to defend himself. Riley charged up the psynergy needed.

Kyra tried to go to Raix but she noticed the Jupiter Adept had his arm outstretched towards her. She was paralyzed with fear of what was to come.

Raix caught the Jupiter Adept out of the corner of his eye "No...he wouldn't" he thought. Raix saw the look in his eye, "KYRA!" he yelled.

"She won't survive this" he thought. The Jupiter Adept focused his psynergy and he heard the boy shout for his sister. "hmph, that shall make this all the more sweeter" He smiled to himself.

Part of the wall had fallen away and Amy had a clear view of the situation, she gasped she could see what was about to happen.

A sick smile played across across the Jupiter Adepts mouth, he licked his lips and shouted "Spark Plasma!!".

Kyra's blood ran cold. A rumble sounded above her, she screamed and covered her head. Bolts of plasma rained down on her he whole body was engulfed in pain she screamed again and a darkness swept over her.

"KYRA!! NOOOO!!" Raix yelled. He ran to where she had been standing. Kyra's unconscious body flew through the air, it arced up and over the cliff edge and she plummeted downwards towards the raging sea below "sister! No I wont let you die! I need you here with me!" Raix yelled as he ran towards the cliff edge and threw himself off it after his sister down into the cold harsh sea.

Riley seen Raix run But he couldn't stop him and he watched his friend throw himself off the Suhalla Gate. He forced himself to return to the task at hand "NOVA!!" he yelled and a series of explosions tore the wall of rocks apart. Riley ran through the dust and smoke to the others.

"KYRA!!,RAIX!!" screamed Amy she jumped to her feet and ran after Raix but Xell was on his feet and he hooked his arms under hers and held her tightly, she struggled against her brother but to no avail.

"Amy! Amy! Stop struggling! Theres nothing you can do for them now!" he shouted. Amy realized the futility of her efforts and collapsed in her brothers grasp. Amy was sobbing loudly the tears streaming from her eyes. Tidal hauled himself to his feet and looked at what had just happened "no..." he murmured. Riley burst through the smoke from his nova attack and fell onto all fours shuddering. Xell gazed at the spot where Kyra had been standing moments before he felt the emotions bubble up inside of him.

The Jupiter Adept sniggered "well, that was easy" he laughed "who's next?".

Xell was speechless. Kyra, and her brother, gone he couldn't believe it, he refused to believe it.

The Mars Adept advanced towards them "you're finished!" he exclaimed.

Everything caught up to Xell there and then, he felt a power rush through his body and veins "I refuse to let you kill anyone else this day!!" he shouted. The air around him started to vibrate, the pebbles rattled on the ground " I REFUSE TO DIE HERE!!" he shouted he dropped his sister to her knees and outstretched his arms. A golden glow surrounded him, "GRAND GAIA!!!" he screamed as if the strength he was feeling was paining him.

The earth started to shake violently under and around the enemy's feet "what the..?" shouted the Venus Adept.

The cliff wall and pathway started to split and crack in front of the Mars Adept "such power..." he murmured and jumped backwards to avoid falling into a hole. There was a huge groaning sound and what sounded like and underground explosion and a huge gash was torn into the Suhalla range magma and rocks being throw 50 feet in the air the Adepts were separated from their enemy.

Xell fell to his knees, and Tidal helped him up "we have to go, NOW!" Tidal shouted. Amy came to her senses and dragged Riley to his feet. They ran as fast as they could.

They lay there, panting, in a clearing in the woods near the Venus lighthouse. Amy was crying beneath a tree at the edge of the clearing and the rest of them were silent. "Raix...Kyra..." started Riley "there gone aren't they?" no one answered him. Xell spoke up "no...don't count them out yet" he said "those two are pretty amazing, I doubt their dead".

Night fell. Riley had started a fire to keep them warm, Amy still sat in the darkness of the tree thinking, tear stains streaking her face. Xell got up from his seat next to the fire to go and comfort her, Tidal reached out and caught hold of his trouser leg "Xell...don't, I think she needs some time alone" Tidal said.

Xell sat back down "your right Tidal but..." he looked over at his sister "...I'm worried about her"

"I know how you feel Xell" said Riley "but she'll be alright, trust me".

"I wonder if Raix and Kyra survived the fall?" said Tidal " and the sea, they will be lucky if they do" Tidal sighed and looked at his meat, suddenly he didn't feel hungry anymore and threw it in the fire.

"Hey, I coulda eaten that!" complained Riley.

"Shut up Riley..." said Xell. He gazed into the fire, its light reflecting in his eyes. Tidal could tell he had a lot on his mind.

Tidal leaned backwards on his hands and gazed up at the stars floating in the clear sky " so, how did we end up in this mess?"

Author's note: End of chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading my story so far cause I enjoyed writing it. Reviews would be appreciated as they would help to improve my writing. Until next time (waves)


	2. Slow progress

Author's note: Hi again! Chapter 2 of my fic is complete. I hope you like it! Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: Camelot owns golden sun. (sigh)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Slow progress**

Dawn broke as the pink rays of sunlight crept over the trees around the Venus lighthouse. The light reached Xell's face and he awoke. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, brushed the stray bits of hair from in front of his face and looked around. The clearing was totally silent save for a few morning birds. Xell got to his feet and walked over to a small stream running on the edge of the clearing. He walked around the campfire from the previous night in an attempt not to arouse the others from sleep. Riley was sprawled out in the dirt next to the remains of the fire, he was drooling. Xell shook his head and gave a short chuckle and continued. Stepping past Tidal's peaceful body he reached the stream. Xell got down onto his knees and splashed some water on his face, the cool refreshing feeling dispelled the rest of the weariness from his mind. He got to his feet again and saw his sister, she was still slumped against the same tree as she was sitting under last night. He thought to wake her but he decided against it, she needed her rest. Xell heard a sound from behind him and his hand instinctively dropped to his sword hilt and he spun around.

Tidal stirred from his slumber and sat up. His eyes were blurry but he could make out the shape of Xell to his right. "Xell?" he asked just to make sure.

Xell let out a sigh and dropped his hand to his side "haaaah...Tidal you startled me" he said.

"Still on edge I see" Tidal said as he got to his feet. "But then again we all are".

Xell gave a grim smile "how can you not be?" he asked "they are still after us".

Tidal nodded "it would seem they have followed us across Angara and here into Gondowan" he looked about "i also see that Raix and Kyra have not yet returned".

Xell frowned and stared at the ground as the events of yesterday clearly refreshed in his mind "Kyra..." he mumbled

Tidal looked at Xell's reaction to this "hmm? Did you say something?" he said and gave Xell a quizzical look.

"Ah...no, no it was nothing" he took a deep breath to clear his head "i don't think they died, they'll return to us soon".

"I think your right Xell, they wouldn't die that easily" Tidal laughed and smiled to Xell. "Don't worry they'll be fine".

"I hope your right..." Xell replied.

Riley gave a grunt from his sleep, rolled over and began chewing on his cloak. "Idiot plain and simple" said Tidal "but I do wonder, where did that power come from yesterday? Riley is strong but nowhere near THAT strong".

"I have no idea..." said Xell. He felt distant since Tidal had mentioned Kyra but he tried not to let it show.

Tidal looked up at Xell his expression suddenly serious "so, Xell, what is the plan now?"

Xell's thoughts drifted away from Kyra and to the problem at hand. Xell's expression hardened, his brow creased in thought "i thought we should go to Lalivero and inquire about Issac and co. Plus thats the place Raix and Kyra will head too if they are trying to find us".

"You have a point my friend, but say Issac has not yet reached Lalivero, what then?" Tidal said.

"We wait for him to make an appearance obviously" Xell replied.

"I shall go and gather some food and Xell..." said Tidal.

"Yes Tidal?" he asked.

"Do not try to wake Riley" he said . "There is only one surefire way to wake him without him becoming angry" Tidal patted his belly and laughed before turning away and disappearing into the trees.

Xell watched Tidal leave and sighed, "I need something to keep myself occupied" he thought. Xell glanced over at his sister. She looked peaceful but it was damp under the trees. Xell walked over to her silently and scooped her up in his arms, she remained peacefully asleep but Xell could see her worry for Raix and Kyra on her face. He carried her over to the dry ground around the campfire and lay her sleeping body down. Xell sat himself down next to a nearby boulder, he leaned against its rough surface and allowed his mind to wander. He thought of what had happened so far, what they would do next, how they would find Raix but mainly of Kyra until he drifted into sleep once more...

The scent of cooking food reached Riley's nostrils "mwaah? Food?" he mumbled just rosing himself from sleep. He heard a chuckle near him.

"See Xell I told you it always works" said Tidal with a grin.

Xell laughed in agreement "hmmm I see".

"Nyah, gimme some" murmured Riley his hand reaching out towards the food without even opening his eyes.

"Hmmm id call that a 6th sense" said a voice from behind them. Amy was standing there stretching, a big smile on her face, the dawn's light reflecting of her eyes.

"Ahhh, feeling better I see" said Tidal, smiling and offered her some stew. She nodded as thanks and sat down with the others around the fire against the dawn's chill.

"Mmmm man Tidal, you're an awesome cook" said Riley ladling himself a second helping of the stew.

"Why thank...wait what! When did you wake up never mind manage to gulp down a bowl of my stew!?" shouted Tidal. Riley gave a shrug and went back to eating.

"Hey hey don't eat it all!" yelled Amy.

Xell laughed again and then thought about their plan of action for the day. They needed to move, after all if they didn't their pursuers might find them again and they couldn't afford for that to happen.

Riley drained his bowl and placed it down "so, whats the plan of action, Xell?" he said looking up to his friend.

"Huh?" said Xell suddenly dragged back you of concentration. "Oh right uh, I think we should head for Lalivero after all that is where Raix and Kyra will head if they try to find us and we can inquire about Issac and the others while we are there".

"Sounds good to me" said Riley. Amy and Tidal nodded in agreement.

"Shall we?" asked Xell.

They got to their feet. Riley shifted the pot from the fire and Tidal cast drench on the fire and bowls to clean them. Amy packed them away while Xell removed any trace of them being there.

"Come on, lets go" said Xell. Motioning them to come over. Xell moved a branch out of the way and they left the clearing into the woods.

The sun was high in the sky by the time the adepts reached the main track to Lalivero outside of the woods. The wind had picked up and dust blew across the open plain, the trees rustled and the clouds floated quickly by overhead. The adepts emerged from the trees, shielding their eyes against the suns brightness.

Xell brushed the dirt from his clothes and picked the leaves from his hair "gah that wasn't exactly a nice walk in the woods was it?".

"Riley didn't help by falling down that hill" said Amy as she picked the twigs from her hair.

"Ach how was I supposed to know there was a hill right behind that fallen tree trunk" moaned Riley as he applied herbs to various cuts and bruises.

Xell stepped out on to the dust track and looked around. There was no one around as far as the eye could see "we're safe".

Tidal brought out a map and scanned over it "lets see now" he traced his finger along the map "Lalivero should be...that way" said Tidal pointing in a north-westerly direction.

Riley started along the path and the others followed. The path was very long and the pace was slow going. It was a decent hour until Lalivero by Tidal's reckoning. Xell let out a sigh and looked out over the ocean, a large boat was sailing towards the north-east "hmmmm so thats and Izumo route ship?" mused Xell.

"Ahh, Izumo id love to go there, I hear its very different there from what it is in Vale" Amy joined in.

"Is it just me or is that ship damaged?" asked Tidal. He strained his eyes to see the ship but he sighed and gave up.

"I think so but we can't do anything from here and besides we have stuff to do and places to go" said Xell. He turned and looked onwards along the route, there was no sign of Lalivero. Xell sighed and continued walking slowly followed by his companions.

The path sloped up into a hill and continued around the side of the hill. They decided to climb over the hill to save time. "i wonder where Raix and Kyra are now" wondered Riley aloud.

"Well I doubt we'll find out until we reach Lalivero" panted Tidal as they approached the crest of the hill.

They stood on the crest of the hill looking out over the lay of the land. Amy planted herself on the grass and stared at the view. The sun was setting casting an orange glow over the clear sky the suns light twinkling off of the waters surface and seemed to make the buildings in Lalivero and the Babi lighthouse glow. "Its beautiful..."she said. "Pity we don't have the time to admire the view" She frowned.

"Well on to Lalivero" said Riley taking a deep breath of the clean air. Xell helped Amy to her feet and they set of down the hill. It was dangerous going in the twilight, sharp rocks and unstable ground made it difficult not to get hurt on the venture down. After stumbling multiple times they eventually wandered back onto the main path. Riley leaned on his knee caps panting, Tidal was brushing himself down after falling down the remainder of the hill, Xell stood,staring, running his eyes over the large walls surrounding Lalivero, covered in odd patterns and other markings. Something made Xell felt uneasy about entering Lalivero he couldn't put his finger on it.

Tidal hobbled over to Xell, the pain evident on his face. "well...we made it" he said placing a hand on Xell's shoulder.

Xell noticing Tidal was hurt "are you gonna be ok?" a look of worry crossed Xell's face.

Tidal winced in pain as he set his foot down again, the look of concern deepened on Xell's face. Tidal grinned at him "nothing a good nights rest wont cure" he gave a short laugh, then groaned and rubbed his chest "ouch...".

As they approached Lalivero's main gate Tidal observed the patterns on the town walls to take his mind from his bruises, Riley looked like he was about to burst with excitement "oooh I wonder if Raix and Kyra made it here?" he said excitedly.

Amy sighed at him "we wont find out until were inside will we" she said. They passed through the large gate Xell looked around, the people seemed panic stricken and gaunt. Xell felt even more unsettled. He leaned over to Tidal.

"I wonder what's up with the villagers, look at their faces and why do they just keep staring at us?" he whispered in Tidal's ear.

"I don't know lets just hurry to the spire at the centre of town and locate the inn" replied Tidal. "Its like these people are radiating nervousness, its really unnerving" Tidal shivered.

"Good idea" said Xell pushing the crown apart to let themselves through. They stepped into the main plaza where the spire stood "right we need to find the inn" said Xell.

"Yeah Raix and Kyra could..."said Riley but his sentence was cut off by a shout from behind him. The adepts looked past Riley and he turned to look at whoever interrupted them.

"Yeah you! How dare you show face here again after what you did! Give us back Sheba! What have you done with her!" yelled a solider with at least two dozen others to back him up.

"What! Who is this 'Sheba' you speak of" yelled Tidal in return.

"Enough of this! We shall take her back by force!" yelled the soldier "archers!" men suddenly appeared on the surrounding roof tops "fire at will!".

Amy screamed an threw up her arms in front of herself in a vain attempt to protect herself "protect!" shouted Riley and he threw up a barrier around them and the arrows clattered of the barrier. Riley dropped the barrier and smirked but didn't notice a second volley from behind. Xell saw them out the corner of his eye and threw himself in front of Amy and covered her as 4 arrows thudded into his back. Xell gave a groan and collapsed at his sisters feet.

"Xell!" she screamed and dropped to the ground to help her brother.

"Lets get them lads!" shouted the leading solider. The other soldiers drew their weapons and roared in agreement. The archers dropped from the roofs and drew daggers and short swords. Riley and Tidal circled around Amy and Xell's unconscious body defensively, their weapons drawn.

The archers closed in from one side and the soldiers rallied on the other "right lads this is it!" yelled the leader. Riley grimaced and Tidal whispered something in an odd language the boys braced themselves. "CHARGE!!" bawled the leading soldier. The group of soldiers charged the first soldier reached Riley he jumped as to slash at Riley. Riley raised his weapon to meet the attacker and the sounds of steel on steel rang throughout the evening air.

Garet waved his arms in the air franticly. "I was just trying to prove my point! Please don't be mad at me..."

Mia, currently in a fake huff. Her arms crossed, her head facing away from Garet, was smiling trying to refrain from laughing at him. Ivan was in on Mia's little joke too. He giggled to himself. Garet was totally falling for it. "Really Mia I'm sorry!" Garet shouted. A huge frown spread across his face.

"Haha he looks so comical like that" Ivan giggled. Mia could no longer contain herself, she gave a little giggle then burst out laughing.

"Hey wait! What! You pretended to huff with me just to get a giggle! You guys are so mean..." Garet shouted. Waving his arms around and looking like a fool. This just cause Ivan and Mia to laugh harder until they had tears streaming down their faces.

"Ahahahahaha!...Ga...haha!...Garet your such an idiot! Hahahaha!" gasped Ivan trying to compose himself and failing badly.

Issac laughed with them. It was such a cheerful mood at times like this, except for Garet, who had a face like thunder. Issac let out a cheerful sigh and looked around. The sun was high in the sky and I was a beautiful day. Issac and his friends had been crossing the Suhalla gate since early that morning. Issac gazed out over the sea. A feeling of tranquility settled over him but the feeling was short lived as Issac gazed higher up upon the Suhalla range. A huge rift in the mountain side scarred the landscape, Issac suddenly drew breath at the sight of it, the others stopped messing about and turned to see what Issac gasped at. Ivan simply stared and said "that wasn't made naturally".

Garet's jaw hung open registering what Ivan had said and what he was seeing. Mia gave a short gasp "oh...my.." she started but she was lost for words,

Issac frowned, his brow furrowed. He could feel his heart thumping with fear. Who or what could have the power to do that? Issac prayed he would never find out. Issac spoke softly and slowly, he was barely audible, fear constricting his voice "What happened here?..."

Author's note: End of chapter 2. Done and dusted. I'm back at school now (sigh). So it may be a while until I update again depending. Until next time! (waves).


	3. Izumo bound

D-O-T-W: Yeah its update time again smiles . Sorry it took so long I just didn't have the time. One more thing like how I said I might screw about with the storyline of the games well I'll also be either adding in places into towns or just totally inventing my own towns due to lack of towns in golden sun. Oh yeah this chapter is VERY long so I'm apologizing now, sorry!.

Thanks to Lightning-in-the-dark for giving me a kick up the ass about getting on with my fic atleast I know someones reading it XD.

Disclaimer: as it always has been I don't own any of golden sun except my OC's and towns I make up and stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Izumo bound!**

"Mmm...Kyra...uh..." Raix mumbled. He was reliving the day before in his sleep.

_flashback_

_A cruel smile played across the Jupiter adepts lips. He ran his tounge over his lips and shouted "spark plasma!!"._

_Raix ran towards his sister as fast as he could but not fast enough. His heart stopped when he saw his sister vanish into a storm of plasma. "KYRA!! NOOOO!!"he yelled. The plasma cleared and he saw his sister's unconscious body arc up and over the cliff edge. "Sister! No I wont let you die! I need you here with me!" Raix yelled. He sprinted towards the edge of the cliff and dived over the edge. He could see the sea raging, climbing up the cliff side as if trying to claim him and his sister. Kyra was plummeting towards the sea headfirst. Raix stretched out himself and fell faster towards his sister. Raix grabbed his sister as they fell and pulled her close "i promised you Kyra, I'll protect you" he whispered. Raix covered his sister with his body as a shield and took a deep breath, they hit the water with an almighty splash._

_The sea water was freezing Raix could feel it sapping his strength. Raix kicked as hard as he could dragging his sister to the surface. Raix broke the surface and pulled his sister above it. Raix looked up the cliff, they had fallen a long way. There was a large explosion from above and chunks of rock flew over the cliff. Raix grimaced falling from that height the rocks would kill them both. Raix swam as fast as he could still clutching onto his sister. Rocks splashed around them "no! Dammit!" he thought, they couldn't get away fast enough. A rock landed directly behind them the surge of water pushing them forwards, A small boulder fell and struck Raix in the shoulder. Raix yelled in pain the weight of the boulder throwing him under the water again. Raix struggled to the surface. His vision swam in and out of focus, he couldn't keep this up. He saw a chunk of a boat's hull floating nearby about the size of a raft. "I gotta...get...there" he said. Raix floundered towards he strip of wood. He placed a hand onto the damp surface"yes...now to help...Kyra..." he mumbled. Raix lumped Kyra onto the strip of wood and pushed her to the centre of the raft. Raix slumped on the raft his body half in the water just lying on the edge of the raft. Raix was flitting in and out of consciousness "I...I promised I'd...protect...you" and he blacked out._

_End flashback_

Raix felt something prod his fore head "wh...what?" Raix opened his eyes his sight still blurry he rubbed his eyes and looked up. Kyra was standing over him her finger pointed prodding his fore head.

"Wake up sleepy head!" smiled his sister "you can't laze about all day".

Raix felt the hard wood beneath him and sat up, people were idly chatting away on a deck, they were on a boat. "Kyra where are we?" Raix looked at his sister quizzically.

"Arrrr finally awake are ye?" came a deep, gruff voice from behind. Raix spun around. A tall wizened old sea dog of a man was standing there "arr I'm captain Swan, friends call me Swanie" said the man, extending a hand to Raix who was still sitting on the deck. Raix took his hand and the captain hauled him to his feet. He was strong for an old man. "yer lucky we found ye, floatin' on yer bit o' wood" he said stroking his long white beard. "Drowned rats if I ever saw some I'll tell ye, ye wouldn't have survived much longer out thar".

"Uh, thank you sir" said Raix. He glanced at his sister, she was happily chatting away to a bunch of seamen. "umm sir?" said Raix.

"Drop yer sir act boy!" the captain grinned "call me Alan" he said with a thumbs up.

"Right, so Alan. Where is this ship headed?" asked Raix. The captain turned and stared out over the sea in a north-easterly direction "We're headed to Izumo, far out over the sea to the north east". He turned back to face Raix " I hear their culture I far different from ours in Alhafra".

"So this is an Alhafran ship then" said Raix "thank you for that Alan, I'm going to speak to my sister now, I need to check how she is" Raix turned to walk away.

"Oh right then, boy I have a favor to ask ye though" said the captain. Raix turned to face the captain. "I see that your a warrior by your clothing and your weaponry and that look in yer eye...you've seen a lot of battle I can tell, if our ship is attacked by...monsters...will ye lend us a hand in the fighting?".

"Yeah I guess so" replied Raix. The captain nodded and walked away. Raix shrugged and walked over to his sister, who was leaning on the railings looking out over the sea. "Kyra?" he asked.

"Yes brother?" she replied. Raix could see the wounds from the battle on the suhalla gate on his sister. She was burnt in several places and was covered in cuts and bruises. Raix noted the deep gash on the side of her head. Raix was suddenly overcome with worry for his sister.

"Kyra are you..." Raix started.

"I'm fine, do not worry about me" Kyra smiled at her brother. "He worries about me to much" she sighed to herself in her head. "Where are we headed Raix?" she asked.

Raix stretched out his arms and relaxed "Alan says we are headed for Izumo" Raix said, indicating who Alan was.

"Oh, the captain?" she said " I can't wait to see what this Izumo place is like" Kyra grinned. "I wonder if she's there" she thought.

"Uhh Kyra?" said Raix.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"What do you think happened to the others?" Raix said, his expression suddenly dark.

Kyra looked at the deck, she was really worried about the others but they could do nothing about it. After all they were on a boat in the middle of the ocean. "Even I couldn't tell you Raix, As powerful as my foresight is they are too far away" she said and looked at her brother. Raix's expression was one of dissapointment and worry. "I know how you feel Raix but theres nothing we can do right now".

"Your right" agreed Raix " I suppose all we can do is focus on whats happening right now".

"Yeah" she said "they'll be ok".

A shout sounded from the crows nest. "MONSTERS!!"

Raix's hands were on his dagger hilts before the shout stopped. There was a gurgling cry followed by a series of multiple splashes. Raix saw something out the corner of his eye, a webbed hand came up and slapped down on the deck railing "what the?..." said Raix and he took a step back from the webbed hand. That gurgling scream sounded again as if a command. A blur shot up out of the water and into the air at the bow of the ship, Raix and Kyra turned their gaze to the shape in the air. The thing was silhouetted against the sunlight it came down and landed on the deck with a splintering crash, the nearby solders were thrown off balance by the boards splintering and breaking under their feet, the thing darted towards the nearest sailor and skewered him on its trident like weapon, it reared its head forward and bit into the sailors neck and pulled away a large scrap of bloody flesh. It was then the twins got a clear view of the monster it looked like a regular merman except it was at least 3 feet taller than normal and its scales where a blue and grey colour and it had an uneven arrangement of mean looking spikes running in undefined rows up its back forming a crown shape on the back of its head. It looked around the deck before flicking the sailor over the side of the ship, he flew through the air with what sounded like a scream but it was lost in the gargle of blood and he vanished below the surface without a trace. The merman screamed again and at least a dozen green scaled mermen threw themselves up onto the deck from the side of the boat, sloshing water everywhere, they started to attack the crew as the sailors scrambled for weapons.

Raix stepped forward to take on the threat, he gripped his hands around the hilts of his daggers and went to step forward again but Kyra's arm shot out to bar his path. He looked at Kyra and opened his mouth to protest but she half turned her head to him and looked at him from the side of her eyes, that look, Raix closed his mouth again.

Kyra closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly "Raix it's ok, you need to rest still" she opened her eyes again and looked towards the mermen attacking the sailors, her expression suddenly burning "I'll handle this".

Kyra strode forward drawing her dual swords one after another each making a low hissing sound as they scraped from their scabbards. Kyra quickened her pace towards the closest merman, it turned and screamed at her raising its trident to attack. Kyra burst from a quick stride into a headlong rush, swords spread out at her sides like the wings of and eagle going in for the kill. The merman stabbed at Kyra with its trident but Kyra was too quick for it, utilizing the wet deck to her advantage, she skidded into a crouch under the trident thrust, one leg outstretched and one hand down to balance her as she slid along the water on the deck until she was behind the merman to it's right. The merman tried to turn to attack her again but Kyra launched herself forward using her curled leg and her hand on the deck to propel herself forwards. The merman had half turned when Kyra jammed one of her blades into its side, up and under its ribcage. Blood streamed from the wound, the merman gave a cry of anger and pain and made a feeble attempt to swing its weapon at Kyra's head. Kyra easily ducked the blow and spun on her heel, grabbing hold of the hilt of her sword as she rose again Kyra drove a powerful kick into the side of the merman. The beast was sent sprawling through the air Kyra's blade coming free as the merman was kicked into the air, it howled again leaving a trail of blood through the air it arced up and over the side of the boat and fell into the water, sinking like a stone. Kyra turned her attention to the rest of the monsters, now fearful of the demon Kyra was to them after that display.

"That look" thought Raix while watching Kyra's ,what could only be described as, a dance of death. "She's burning with something, it's as if she has something to prove".

Kyra parried a blow from one of the mermen and with her other sword slashed it across the neck. She gave it a hefty boot to the chest and it fell to the deck, blood pooling around it. Two more mermen lunged at her and she twirled out of the way, slashing straight through one of the merman's gut. Spinning one of her swords around and stabbing behind her, piercing the second one's chest. She pulled her blade free and left the monster fall.

A sailor behind Kyra let out a wailing cry as a monster struck him down in a spray of blood. The merman roared as an arrow thudded into its shoulder, it looked up and screamed at the sailor who had positioned themselves in the rigging with bows. Another arrow thudded into the merman's thigh, it roared again and let out two high pressure blasts of water from its mouth. One of the blasts hit a the sailor that had shot its shin, sitting above the main support, square in the chest. The sailors in the rigging panicked as the water cleaved a hole clean through the man's chest, throwing him from the mast and into the sea below. The second blast sliced through the nearby rigging, cutting it loose, as the rigging collapsed the sailors fell from it, screaming as they fell, landing with a quick succession of sickening thuds. Kyra with one sword sheathed, was upon the beast. She landed on it's back driving her sword into the back of it's neck pinning it to the deck. She wrenched the blade free and made a beeline for the commanding merman. Another one lunged at her, Kyra sidestepped and delivered a powerful two-handed swing of her blade, the sword connecting with the beast's ribcage throwing it overboard. The leader seen her coming, it turned and roared at her raising its trident into the air.

"It's using psynergy" Raix said to himself "this could be a problem". Raix heard a roar from behind and he reached out for the sword of one of the sailors who fell from the rigging. Raix half turned and held the sword out at an upward angle. The lunging merman could do nothing to stop itself from being impaled on Raix's sword. The blade pierced the merman's chest, spattering Raix's tunic and scarf in blood. The merman slid down the blade until the large point jutted out of its back, it stood there on the spot, twitching on the sword blade. Raix took a half step around and swung the sword using his body weight to haul the merman. The merman followed the blade, it was swept off its feet as Raix swung the weapon. Raix stopped in mid-swing and the merman kept going, sliding of the end of the sword and stumbling backwards into the deck railing before toppling over into the sea below. Raix sighed and turned his attention back to Kyra.

Three large chunks of ice formed in the air above the leader merman. "What the?..." muttered Kyra to herself. The leader swung its trident and the ice blocks flew towards Kyra as if some giant had thrown them straight at her. Kyra let out a gasp as she darted out of the way of the first block, which crashed down onto the deck and rolled into the mast causing it shudder violently. The second block crashed down near Kyra and planted itself in the deck. Kyra ran to it, jumped and kicked off of the side of it, launching herself into the air. Using her one drawn sword, Kyra gripped it in both hands and rolled in mid-air, her sword connected with the last ice block. The momentum of the jump and roll propelled her into and straight through the ice block, cleaving it clean in two. The two halves thudded onto the deck, sending a shock wave through the ship. The leader was thrown off balance and Kyra used this opportunity. She landed in front of the unbalanced leader in a crouch, spun on her heel and thrust her foot upwards into the leaders chest. The merman flew through the air and landed with a crash in a pile of crates and barrels, throwing shards of broken wood and various supplies everywhere. The leader merman rose to its feet and roared, it dashed at Kyra with surprising speed. Kyra jumped and twisted in mid-air as the leader slashed at where she had been standing with its trident. She slashed with her blade as she twisted and cut a large gash into the leader's cheek, drawing her second blade as she landed. The monster howled in rage and slashed at Kyra again. Kyra simply rolled of to the side getting to her feet, one blade tip touching the deck the other pointed up into the air, poised and ready. The monster, infuriated by Kyra dodging all of its attacks, whirled its trident round and launched it at Kyra. Kyra easily parried the thrown weapon and rushed forwards, something she didn't expect happened. The beast crossed its arms in front of itself and two wicked looking razor fins popped out from the scaly flesh on its forearms, it rushed to meet Kyra. Kyra feinted a stab with her left hand blade and followed up instantaneously with a slash from her right. The monster anticipated her moves and slid out to the side and pushed itself forwards and lashed out with its forearm blade-fin. Kyra felt a sharp pain in her cheek as she passed her opponent. She skidded to a halt and spun around, the merman looked her in the eye and gave a taunting growl, before more razor fins popped out from its legs and hands. "I'll show you" Kyra thought as she ran. The monster ran at her again to meet her once more, Kyra tried a sliding kick but the leader sidestepped it. "I got you now" she smiled to herself as she jammed one sword into the deck and used it to haul herself round and up off the deck. She landed firmly on the back of the leader and kicked off of it with two feet upwards into the air. The monster caught by surprise turned to face her. Kyra started to spin slowly, getting faster and faster, until she was just a blur. She suddenly stopped spinning and a visible tornado had formed around her, floating her within it. "Now your finished" she smirked as she slashed at the tornado, she seemed to cut the air itself leaving a glowing white cut mark in the tornado. Kyra rapidly slashed at the air with both swords until the tornado was swirling with cut marks. She swirled her blades and cut one final large x shape into the winds "wind slash!..." she yelled. The cut marks came alive and hurtled out of the tornado towards the merman. As the blades hit the merman they seemed to pass straight through it. When the large x passed through it the merman took its arms down and laughed or what sounded like a laugh, it was a deep gurgling noise, which was suddenly cut short as a huge laceration burst open in its upper torso in a small jet of blood. It stared at the cut in amazement and then another ripped open on its left side. The cuts seemed to come from nowhere as the wind blades embedded into the deck behind it dispersed one by one. The dying creature staggered towards Kyra, one arm stretched out trying to reach her and then the large x shape dispersed. The merman gave a chocking noise and a stream of blood flowed from its mouth, the monster fell to its knees before slumping on the deck dead. Kyra landed gracefully on deck "...Kyra style" she said finishing her sentence. Landing on the balls of her feet one hand touching the deck lightly the other in the air, she looked like a goddess just descended from above.

"Kyra that was awesome!" shouted Raix as he ran to his sister. The remaining sailors gathered around the captain for instructions on what to do about repairs and clean-up. Raix grabbed his sister from behind and hugged her "you did great" he said.

"Right men, lets get to work!" yelled a sailor and the others roared in agreement. All of a sudden, there was a large crashing sound causing the boat to rock violently, throwing everyone over to the starboard side of the ship.

"What the hell is THAT!?" yelled another sailor. A huge spiked serpent-like head reared up out of the water at the side of the ship.

Raix was on his feet. He hauled Kyra to her feet quickly steadying her as she nearly collapsed again. Blood was trickling from Kyra's temple, she must have cracked her head of something when the hydra rammed the ship "Kyra! Kyra! Snap out of it!...Ah! Dammit!" Raix threw Kyra to the left as he dived out of the way as the a massive tail crashed down on deck where they had been standing. Raix slipped as he landed on the wet deck and cracked his forehead of the solid wooden floor. He lifted his head from the deck, his vision swimming, the huge tail slid from the deck back into the water dragging the corpses of two crushed sailors with it. He saw Kyra struggle and shakily get to her feet, Raix quickly followed suit. Kyra hurried over to her brother and helped him up.

"A hydra" said Kyra "it must have been drawn by the scent of the blood". She grimaced as the hydra's tail slammed down on deck again rocking the boat some more. A second head rose up out of the water, it grabbed and threw the corpse of the merman leader into the air, before snatching it out of the air and swallowing it.

"We have to do something or we'll all die!" exclaimed Raix.

Kyra nodded to her brother "well what are we waiting for?" she said with a smile. Raix smiled back. One of the hydra's heads struck forward. Kyra pushed her brother out of the way and jumped up into the air. The hydra's upper jaw struck the deck and its huge fangs punctured the wooden deck of the ship. It withdrew its head and Kyra landed heavily on deck and to her surprise, one of her feet passed straight through the deck floor. Kyra tried to move but her foot was stuck. The hydra lunged at Kyra again, she struggled desperately to get free but to no avail, time seem to slow down as the hydra's open mouth drew ever closer. There was a sudden sound like compressed air being released quickly and a large harpoon flew through the air and impaled the hydra head's lower jaw, embedding itself in the hydra's tongue.

A roar of triumph came from the sailors manning that harpoon as it hit home. Raix ran to his sister and helped her free. The hydra lashed about violently smashing into the deck and crates, showering the deck in blood. Raix raised an arm to shield his face from a spray of blood, it splashed over him like rain from a storm, he dropped his arm and flicked it causing a spatter of blood on the deck beside him. "Right" said Raix wiping the blood from his jaw "let's get this over and done with".

The hydra's head lashed about, trying to free itself of the harpoon. "Hold it steady!" shouted one of the sailors. The sailors were fighting desperately to keep the hydra head on the harpoon.

Kyra rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding getting flattened as the hydra's flailing head lashed about slamming down where she had been standing. Kyra dashed for the stairs to the upper part of the deck. The hydra tried to bite Kyra, its gaping maw threatening to consume her. Lunging for Kyra. The hydra's breathing accelerated, it became wild with the thought of catching its prey. Its eyes grew wide and it seemed to smile, it was almost upon Kyra. The was a sound like the crack of a whip the hydra's jaws snapped shut and its head was whipped of to the side and into the deck, Kyra felt the gust from its jaws snapping closed, a cold sweat swept over her body. Thoughts entered her head about what would have happened but she pushed them from her mind and turned to see what had happened. Raix was stood gripping the chain of the harpoon tightly in both hands. The beast made an attempt to raise its head but Raix gave a sharp tug on the chain and its head crashed back down onto the deck, it roared in a fit of rage. It raised its other head to free the first. "I don't think so" thought Kyra as she saw the other head rear up "flash bolt!" she yelled. Two bolts flashed from her hands, the hydra's free head roared at Kyra and the bolts hit it on the right side of its head over its eye. The beast gave an ear-splitting roar, thrashing about violently. Out of the corner of Kyra's eye she saw something strange, Raix flickered, she though it was just her imagination playing tricks on her until she saw it again, she gave a small gasp "not again...". Kyra shot two more bolts of lightning at the hydra's free head catching it across the neck, sending into more pained spasms.

The free head thrashed back and forth in pain as more bolts hit it. It glared at the small figure pinning its other head down then to the other on the stairs attacking it. It heard the figure shout something and the wind picked up. The hydra swung its head to the left to avoid a large chuck of wood which the figure on the stairs hurled at it. The hydra felt a dull pain in the side of its head as it connected with the mast, it didn't care, it made another attempt on the figure pinning down its head.

"FIRE!!" came a yell from the mast and a volley of arrows rained down on the free head of the hydra. It screamed in pain as the arrows struck it in the side of its face. The hydra lashed out and hit the mast hard. The mast splintered and cracked, it wobble backwards and forwards, the sailors clinging on for dear life, the mast leaned forward and stopped dead casting a shadow over the fight below.

Raix dropped the chain and leapt at the decked hydra head. He drew one of his daggers as he jumped and jammed one into the hydra's upper lip as he landed.

Kyra watched him do this "it's happening again" she said to herself. Raix's outline blurred as he jumped through the air. Kyra became extremely worried "It can't be happing again".

The hydra, now realizing it could move it's head, flicked its head up in an attempt to remove the parasite that was Raix.

His dagger slipped out from the flesh of the hydra as Raix was thrown upwards into the air. The hydra raised its head up and opened its mouth. Raix gasped and rolled in the air so his feet pointed downwards and he fell. The hydra snapped its jaws shut and Kyra screamed, "Raix!".

He gave a small grunt as he landed and tried to keep his balance, Raix crouched on the tip of the harpoon jutting from the hydra's tongue. Sweat broke out on Raix's forehead, he was losing his balance, he had to get out. Then Raix remembered he was holding one of his daggers. Raix spun the dagger and raised it up, he grinned to himself, he was to smart for his own good sometimes. Raix stabbed the dagger into the hydra's tongue with a vengeance, the hydra roared, Raix saw his opportunity to escape. He left deftly from the harpoon tip, placed one hand on the joint between the hydra's jaws and vaulted out from the hydra's open mouth. Raix stabbed his dagger into the hydra again. Raix's hand slipped but he quickly grabbed the dagger in his other hand. The hydra whipped its head to the side and the dagger came free again, throwing Raix through the air.

Kyra was having trouble keeping the other head preoccupied. She sidestepped out of the way as the hydra's head smashed into the deck in an attempt to bite her. Kyra's hair rustled in the wind caused by the force of the blow and she lashed out with her weapons slashing the hydra across its wounded eye.

The hydra reeled from the blow. Its head lolled to the side and crashed into a pile of crates, scattering swords and other weapons of various sizes over the fore of the deck.

Raix's back hit the mast hard, he hit the deck on all fours and collapsed flat onto the deck. The hydra turned on Raix once again, its head slowly moving in a figure of eight, waiting for a chance to strike. Raix's head swam but above the confusion he heard the distinct rising pitch of a female's war cry. Raix tried to stand but his vision blurred and he fell back onto his haunches and raised his head. Kyra was sprinting up the hydra's neck as easily as if it was flat ground, leaping deftly between spines and dashing across open patches of scales before the hydra could shake her off, she scaled the hydra's neck in a matter of seconds. She reached the uppermost spine and, using all the strength in her legs, launched herself up and over the top part of the hydra's head landing in a skidding roll on the hydra's upper jaw. The hydra focused it's eyes on her. Kyra tried to stand but the hydra's scales were slippery and wet. Kyra misplaced her footing and fell onto her stomach.

Raix watched in grim fascination at what his sister was doing, it was suicide, Raix had to help her. Raix looked around wildly for something, anything to help his sister. The mast caught his attention.

Kyra scrabbled for a handhold. She was slipping down the side of its jaw. Her legs dangled over the side as she continued to slide. Kyra gave a cry as she fell, her arms lashed out wildly, trying to find some means of hanging on. To her surprise her fingers caught something. Her fingers curled around this small handhold by instinct. A jarring jolt passed through her arm at the sudden stop but she managed to cling onto this handhold she had unwittingly found. The hydra didn't seem to notice. Kyra hung there, watching, there was nothing she could do for now.

Raix landed on the upper deck of the ship beside the mast's base. It had been damaged by the hydra earlier leaving it broken and leaning above the battleground hanging dangerously. Raix stepped up onto the stump of wood that had been the base of the mast and pressed himself against the mast's body and pushed with all his strength. The mast groaned and creaked but barley gave an inch. Raix gave a shout of frustration, he wasn't strong enough.

"Come on men!" the shout came from a nearby voice. Raix turned his head to see a dozen sailors climb up onto the stump with him. They lined up with him against the mast "on three" shouted one of sailors "One...Two...Three...PUSH!!". The mast complained under the strength of the men. It groaned and creaked and slowly but surely, bit by bit, started to topple over. An odd possessive feeling crept into Raix's mind. He tried to push it away but it repelled him and entered his mind further. Raix felt an otherworldly strength enter and start to flow through his body, he had felt this feeling somewhere before, but he couldn't recall where.

Kyra watched her brother's efforts from where she hung under the serpents mouth. She gasped as she saw Raix's figure flicker once, twice and then split in two. Raix stood on the mast base the outline of his body blurred and fuzzy and splitting off from him was a dark shadowed outline of Raix's body except this outline had large bat-like wings producing from its back. An image floated into Kyra's head, a memory? She couldn't tell but she knew she had seen this before.

Raix had an idea. He jumped up onto the main mast and climbed up about ten metres from the base. He looked back at the sailors, the one giving the orders looked back and nodded to him, Raix smiled and nodded back. Raix drew his daggers and jammed them into the side of the mast. He dropped down to the deck grabbing the handles off his daggers on the way down. Landing with both feet flat on the deck, his arms raised above his head still gripping the dagger handles, Raix exerted this unusual strength he was feeling and began to pull on the mast. The sailors gave a cheer as the mast started to topple faster giving more and more as Raix pulled on it.

The load cheer attracted the hydra's attention from looking for Kyra to the sailors at the mast. The hydra head turned and roared at them, Kyra struggled to maintain her grip on the scales underneath the hydra's mouth. The hydra reared its head ready to strike at Raix and the sailors. Kyra let her hand fall too one of her sheathed swords.

"It wont hold!" yelled the sailor manning the harpoon and he dived for cover as the harpoon was ripped from its place on the upper deck sending splinters and shards of wood flying.

Gripping the sword's handle she tugged on it, wrenching it free from it's scabbard. Now free of the restricting harpoon the hydra's head darted forwards, going for the kill. "Oh no you don't!" Yelled Kyra and she swung her arm to the side successfully stabbing her blade into the upper part of the hydra throat.

The hydra's head stopped dead in its tracks. It whipped its head around wildly trying to shake Kyra from it's throat.

"One final push!" yelled Raix. The sailors gave a shout in agreement. Raix's tugged on the mast, a great splintering crack echoed and Raix felt the mast come away in his hands. The sailors cheered and stared in amazement as Raix picked the mast up by his daggers. Raix felt the strength course through all the muscles in his body, he raised the mast up and forcefully brought it crashing down on the neck of the hydra's second head. He wrenched his daggers free from the mast, ready to finish this.

Kyra lost her grip on the hydra's scales when the mast struck the hydra. She swung herself round the hydra's neck using her sword, removing it from the hydra's throat as she went, and landed on one of the hydra's uppermost spines.

The hydra's other head reared up from where it had been lying dazed on the deck and dived at Raix, catching him off-guard. Raix gasped and braced himself in an attempt to counter. Raix seen a shadow move from the corner of his eye.

Kyra had seen the hydra's head stir from the deck and readied herself. It raised its head to lunge at Raix. Kyra ran along the trapped hydra head's spine and threw herself at other head using sheer momentum to carry her through the air towards it. She crashed down onto the hydra between its eyes catching it by surprise slapping her palm down onto the hydra as she landed. "Astral blast!" Kyra yelled. The glow built up in her hand and the hydra's head whipped back as the stars blasted it between the eyes and it slumped down into the water. Kyra was thrown backwards from the force of the blast as she fell towards the deck. Raix dived and snatched his sister out of the air, rolled, and crashed landed onto the deck on his back, holding her close to his chest, to protect his sister from hitting the deck.

The hydra head caught under the mast thrashed around trying to get free. The mast moved and shuddered from the hydra's wild movements.

"Listen, I have a plan" said Raix getting to his feet. He pulled his sister close and spoke the plan into her ear so that she heard above the hydra's angry roars. Kyra nodded and moved towards the trapped head. Raix took note of the weaponry scattered across the deck as he moved to carry out his plan.

Kyra jumped onto the side of the thrashing hydra's head and stabbed her left hand sword into it's flesh. She raised her other sword and stabbed down into the head. "Take this! And this! And again and again and again!" Kyra yelled and she repeatedly stabbed down into the side of the hydra's head. The hydra stopped trying to get free and focused on getting Kyra. It could smell the blood leaking from her wounds, the scent drove the hydra crazy.

Raix climbed up onto the upper deck railing and focused his psynergy. Raix visualized what he wanted to do and his body obeyed. "Tornado" he said conjuring up two tornadoes onto the deck. The tornadoes grew stronger picking up the various weapons lying around violently throwing them around in the swirling vortex of wind. Raix motioned and the tornadoes lifted up into the air. The hydra was so focused on killing Kyra, who was still stabbing away wildly at its head, it didn't seem to notice. "Kyra move!" yelled Raix.

Kyra pulled her blade free of the side of the hydra's head again. She was drenched in the blood of the hydra. Kyra wiped the blood from her eyes and stabbed down one final time into the hydra's eye "son of a bitch" she spat as she removed her blade for the hydra's eye and leapt onto the mast and sprinted down it to the safety of the upper deck.

Raix swept his arms down and the tornadoes descended rapidly onto the hydra's neck. It stared at Raix and roared struggling to get free to get him. The tornadoes dispersed upon impact with the hydra neck but their contents didn't. Blades thudded down embedding themselves into the deck on either side of the hydra's scaly neck. The hydra never felt a thing, it roar at Raix one final time before blood suddenly jetted in all directions from the hydra's neck and the neck fell to slowly collapsed into large chunks of flesh. The hydra's other head roared at such a high pitch everyone on board the ship had to cover their ears. The stump of the hydra's neck wriggled and spurted blood as the hydra swam backwards away from the boat. Kyra shot a bolt of lightning at the fleeing hydra burning an ugly scar onto the hydra's back. It screamed one final time before submerging beneath the waves.

The sailors roared a great victory cry in celebration. Raix collapsed onto his behind and caught his breath, he was exhausted. Captain Swan limped up beside Raix and faced out over the ship. Raix noticed the large chunk of wood producing from his left thigh. "Right men!" he bellowed, his voice resounding out over the whole ship. The sailors stood to attention, many of them teary eyed over the losses among the crew. "There will be time for grieving later! Right now we must prioritize! Take the wounded below decks and get them patched up and some rest the rest of you start making repairs and clearing bodies, we will bury our dead at sea later.". Raix watched the man give out orders, he could see why the men looked up to him so much.

Kyra strolled over to her brother and pulled him to his feet. Kyra gave him a once, twice, three times over and hugged him tightly "you're ok..." she breathed.

Raix returned the hug "as long as you're ok, I'm ok" he said brushing the hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Raix, Kyra ye did great!" the twins looked up and saw Captain Swan hobbling over to them. "Me and my men owe you our lives" he bowed his head to them "ye hae our sincerest thanks and deepest gratitude".

"It's fine Captain" smiled Kyra. "We do what we must". Kyra glanced down and gasped "Captain you're hurt...".

"Oh that, ts nothing but a flesh wound" laughed the captain. "I always put my men before myself, I can wait" he grinned. "Anyways, here are yer orders".

Raix groaned and Kyra elbowed him in the ribs as a silent 'shut up'. "Cap'n!" they both snapped to attention.

"I want you two to go below decks and get some well deserved rest!" snapped the Captain with a wink. Raix and Kyra saluted him "don't just stand there! Hop to it!" he grinned.

Raix and Kyra hurried down onto the main deck out of the Captains view. Kyra looked around the disheveled deck area. Sailors were throwing bits and bodies of monsters overboard along with bits of debris. Kyra looked out across the water to the West. The Babi Lighthouse stood majestically at it's location on the North-Eastern point of Gondowan, the town of Lalivero resting at it's feet. Her gaze followed the coastline. "Hey Raix, look, travelers!".

Raix turned and looked at the small shapes on the coastline path "Ha ha, there looking back at us" smiled Raix.

"Is it any wonder why?" she asked her brother. "Look at the state of the ship".

"Oh yeah...oops" Raix scratched the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion. "Wonder where they're headed?".

"Lalivero by the look of it" said Kyra. "Its the only place that path leads, retard".

"Gah..." Raix sighed. Once again outsmarted by his sister decided to drop the subject. He looked further down the coastline. The top of the Venus Lighthouse stood proudly above the treetops of the surrounding forest. "Isaac will be headed there soon if he hasn't reached it already" Raix thought "we need to get back".

"Raix! Kyra!" yelled the Captains voice "go and carry out yer orders!".

The twins jumped at the sound of the Captains voice and scurried below deck.

"Land ho!" came a voice from above.

Raix groaned and opened his eyes. How long had he been asleep for? He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Kyra was still asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. "Better let her sleep" Raix mumbled to himself and hauled himself out of bed.

Raix shielded his eyes from the harsh sun as he stepped up on deck. The deck was cleared up apart from an odd bit of broken wood or patch of dried blood here and there. The ship had been patched up nicely too Raix asked himself again, how long had he been asleep?

"Ahh Raix, good too see yer awake!" sounded the voice of the Captain and Raix turned to face him. Captain Swan strided over to Raix with a slight limp and bandage around his leg where the wood had been producing from the previous day by Raix's reckoning. "We spotted the island on which Izumo is situated, almost there" he said.

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a blurry eyed Kyra emerging from below deck.

"Land, lassie, land" said the Captain.

Kyra's eyes lit up immediately. "Really?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Aye, we'll be there in about half an hour" smiled the Captain.

The azure water sparkled as the ship pulled into port. "This men, is Izumo". Announced the Captain. "Daz, Wedge, ye'll be accompanying me into town the rest of ye are charge will finishing cleaning up the ship, is that clear?"

The resounding shout of "sir!" echoed from the crew.

"It's been a pleasure sailing with you two" said the Captain.

"Likewise Swanie" smiled Raix.

"You's two are pretty amazing for kids" grinned the Captain.

"It's been said" smiled Kyra in return.

"Anyways, I hope we meet again under better circumstances." The Captain extended his hand, Raix and Kyra shook it.

"Goodbye Captain" said Kyra, Raix gave him a nod and the twins turned and walk down the pier into the town. The Captain watched them disappear into the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"Farewell" the Captain nodded and turned back to his ship.

Kyra seemed distracted, as if she was looking for something or someone. Raix wondered what she could be looking for. He gazed out over the town from a bridge higher up in the town that they had slowly made their way up to. Two thoughts kept playing over and over in his head. Had Issac already reached the Venus Lighthouse and, more importantly, how were they going to get back and reunite with the rest of the group?

Raix let his mind wander as the sun slowly sank out of view behind the hills.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D-O-T-W: End of chapter 3. Like I said I'm sorry about how long this chapter is nervous grin .

Anyway next time I promise I wont be so long in updating. Oh and Lightning I AM going to see this fic through to the end regardless if I get review or not but they would still be useful to tell me how I'm getting on. Keep going with 'changes' btw. Until next time, see ya!


	4. Seeing not with the eyes

D-O-T-W: Yeah it's me again Nothing much to say this time. Except yeah i cut the title a bit, i just thought it was too long. Yeah so I'll just give a little thank you to Lightning-in-the-dark for supporting me and leaving me feedback on my fic and stuff. Anyway stop reading this its not part of the story!

Disclaimer: yeah, the usual stuff, I don't own Golden sun or any of its contents and such. Whatever.

**Seeing not with the eyes...**

The soldier roared out a battle cry and leapt forwards, his sword trailing behind him. The sun sank lower in the sky and the rays of the sunset caught the blade. The light, dancing, shimmering. Death never looked so beautiful.

The solider slashed down with his blade at Riley. Riley sidestepped the blow and caught the soldier's wrist, pulling him forward before ramming his own weapon into the soldier's gut. The soldier staggered backwards both hands covering the gaping wound in his stomach as if trying to stop his insides from spilling out. Blood flowed freely from the wound staining the soldier's hands and the ground red. He gave Riley one last look before falling to the ground, dead. Another soldier ran at Riley. Riley spun out of the way as the man slashed down where Riley had been standing. One of Riley's spear heads connected with the back of the soldier's neck as he went.

Riley looked about, it was a grim situation. There was at least fifty Tolbi and Lalivero soldiers scattered loosely across Lalivero's main square against the adepts with more and more arriving with each passing minute. Xell was incapacitated and his sister, Amy, was busy tending to him. Leaving just Tidal and Riley to defend them.

Riley smashed his elbow hard into a lunging soldier's face and slashed at a soldier attacking from his other side catching the man across his sword, arm rendering it useless. "Sure could use Raix and Kyra's help right now." Riley muttered to himself. "Wonder how Tidal is holding out?" he said looking back over his shoulder, across the defensive circle he and Tidal had tried to form around Amy and Xell, to see how his friend was doing.

Tidal's weapon clashed off of a another soldiers sword, the sound echoing out. Tidal recovered quickly and caught the soldier by the wrists and booted him backwards into another two soldiers knocking them over. "Amy! Get Xell over to the pool around that large spire!" he yelled, pointing at the large spire that stood upright in the center of Lalivero. "It will be easier to defend you as they can only attack from one side!".

Amy nodded. She picked her brother up from under his arms and dragged him across the open plaza to the small pool of water that surrounded the spire. "Get her!" yelled a soldier and a group of three ran at Amy.

She stood up and stepped forward swinging her staff as she moved, striking one soldier across the face, knocking him out, and slapping a palm onto the chest of the second soldier. "Flare wall." she hissed. The soldier's confused look turned quickly to panic as he felt the heat rise at the point of contact on his chest. The soldier was thrown backwards in a jet of flames and landed, smoldering, in the pool of water. The third sliced at her but she ducked the blow, struck the soldier in the chest with her staff and spun on her heel, pulling Xell's sword free of its scabbard as she spun, and slashed at the soldier as she rose. The blade caught the soldier across the neck and he fell to the ground gasping for air as the blood welled up in his throat.

Amy dropped to her brother's unconscious body and took his sword to his shirt, slicing it open, as to get a better look at his wounds. Four arrows produced from Xell's back. The flesh had swollen up around the shaft of the arrows. Amy cursed "I gotta work fast.".

Tidal and Riley backed up to Amy and Xell. "Well, at least we only have to defend in a semi circle" said Riley with a wry smile.

"Bet I can kill more than you." joked Tidal with a large grin on his face.

"You're on!" shouted Riley and he jumped headlong into a group of attackers.

"Wait, what! I was only joking!" Tidal gave a sigh. "This could be interesting.".

"One...Two...Three...Four." Riley said to himself as he plowed into a small group of soldiers. He glanced over to see if Tidal had set to work yet.

Tidal stood with his arms outstretched, four spheres of crystal clear water absorbed from the pool floated behind him. Tidal smirked when he noticed Riley was looking in his direction. "Diamond dust!" he yelled. The spheres of water stopped rippling and rolling and suddenly reformed and solidified into four wicked looking blocks of ice. Tidal threw his arms froward and the four ice blocks flew forward crashing into the crowd of soldiers. The blocks of ice smashed into the line of soldiers sending them flying in all directions like rag dolls, their cries and yells filling the evening air.

"Awww, no fair!" yelled Riley at Tidal before turning back to his fight, narrowly avoiding having his head removed from his shoulders. Riley smashed the shaft of one of his spears into a soilder's face. Riley sheathed one of his spears on his back and swung the other in a wide arc in front of him, flattening five oncoming enemies. "Flare wall!" he yelled throwing the flames along the ground, creating a burning wall between himself and the soldiers on his left. Turning to face the rest of them, he pulled his other spear free. Riley smirked "heh, time for some fun." he took a deep breath and jumped into the fray.

Amy threw the last arrow away, leaving it to skitter and bounce through the dust. Placing both her palms on Xell's back she cast Healing aura. The wounds slowly receded and closed up leaving four neat little scars on Xell's back. "That should do it...I hope." she muttered, concern heavy in her voice, as she rolled Xell onto his back. Amy stared at Xell's closed eyes, she gave a sigh of frustration. "Why does everyone get hurt because of me? Protecting me. Am i so useless that i cannot even protect myself?". She pounded her fist on the ground, stirring up little clouds of dust, "I'm sorry Xell. If only i were stronger things like this would never happen. My friends, my own brother, getting hurt and it's all my fault.". Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

"Hey...don't talk...like that." said an oh-so-familiar voice. Amy looked up from the ground at her brother. Xell groaned in pain as he slowly sat up. "You make yourself sound useless.".

"But I am! It. feels like I can do nothing from myself and I need to rely on you or Tidal or any of the others to protect me!" she said with such a passionate anger it caused Xell to flinch.

"No you're wrong, you do all that is asked from you and that is enough. You don't need us to protect you. We do it on our own accord because we care for you, Amy. You're not useless. I'm meant to protect you, take blows for you because, I'm your brother.". Xell reached out and put his arms around his sister, pulling her close. They sat there in an amiable silence, ignoring the battle fought before them. As brother and sister. As they should be.

Riley fought fiercely. There was no way any of these guys were going to reach his friends. Not as long as he had something to say about it. A soldier stabbed at him. Riley deflected the blow with his left hand spear. He spun around to his opponents right hand side and back to back rolled across his opponents back to the left side of him. Riley landed with his back to the soldier and spun around and struck the soldier in the chest with both pincer like spear heads. They sliced clean through the man's armour and threw him backwards into two of his comrades. Interlocking the two ends of his spears he spun them round like a double bladed staff, scything down more attackers. Riley swung at the head of another soldier, who ducked and rolled towards Riley and attempted an uppercut slash. Riley jumped back as the man rose and he jammed one of his spears down catching the soldiers sword and pinning it down. Riley swung round the shaft of his spear and drop kicked the soldier in the chest, pulling his spear free as he went, lashing out at the soldiers legs as he landed.

Tidal couldn't keep it up, he staggered back taking deep heaving breaths. He was sweating heavily and it seemed for every soldier he defeated two would take their place. Tidal backed off from the advancing crowd of soldiers and, to his surprise, backwards into Riley who was also drenched in sweat and retreating from the advancing swarm of men.

"Looks like this is it, huh?" panted Tidal.

"Yeah, I never thought it would end this way." said Riley between breaths.

"there's just to many.".

"So, how many did you kill.".

"What?" asked Tidal.

"I said how many did you kill? Remember that bet we made? I got forty seven." said Riley smugly, smiling.

"Fifty two.".

"Oh goddamit!" exclaimed Riley.

Riley and Tidal braced themselves for the coming onslaught when there was a yell and a lot of shouting from the northerly main road that headed towards the Babi lighthouse. "Help! He...Help!". The soldiers turned to see what the disturbance was. A young man stumbled into the main plaza and fell to the ground, he had severe burn woulds to his left side. "Th...The Babi lighthouse! It's...it's...it's under attack!" yelled the man as he scrabbled to his feet.

One of the higher ranked soldiers ran over to the man and surveyed his wounds. "I need medical help here! Now!". The soldier turned to the young man. "You must tell me what has happened!".

The young man had turned a pale white colour. "A...a group of people came to the lighthouse...They tried to go in but...the foreman tried to stop them and...and they killed him!".

The man's breathing was becoming steadily shallower. "Someone get a doctor!" yelled the soldier.

"They...attacked using...fire. They...killed any...any who tried to stop them.". Spoke the man quietly.

"Attacked with fire?" murmured Xell. He shot Tidal a 'do you think it is...?' glance.

"Felix and the others?" Tidal said.

"Maybe but if they are here then Isaac..." Xell was cut off in mid-sentence when the young builder spoke again.

"They had Sheba with them! Why?...Why did...they have...Sheba?" the man's eyelids flickered. Tidal pushed his way past the soldiers and knelt beside the man before placing his hands over the man's wounds.

"What the hell do you think you doing!" yelled the soldier who was talking to the man.

Tidal stared scornfully at the soldier. "This man is dying, I'm a healer I may be able to save him.". Tidal's hands glowed a pale blue as he continually cast Ply well on the dying man's wounds.

"They said...said something about...a door...a door to the ruins...beneath the lighthouse." murmured the man.

Tidal grimaced and turned back to the soldier "I'm sorry, he is too far gone, I...I cannot save him.".

The soldier knelt down beside the man. "Everything is going to be fine, just...go to sleep.".

The man closed his eyes. "Man, I really need this rest...the foreman...makes us work like dogs...wake me up before...lunch..." and he was gone. The soldier bowed his head along with the rest of his men.

He stood up and turned to Tidal "Thank you for your effort, you did what you could.". The soldier placed a hand on Tidal's shoulder. "He cleared your names. We are so sorry about this mix up.".

Tidal sighed "It's okay.".

The soldier turned to the rest of the ranks. "Men!" He turned and pointed to the large building that dwarfed the town. "To the Babi lighthouse! We will catch that group if its the last thing we do!". This was met by the resounding cry of 'sir!'.

Xell protested "No! Your men will get slaughtered! Your cannot hope to understand what power you face here.".

"And what do you suggest we do?" asked the soldier.

"We." said Xell pointing at Riley, Tidal, Amy and himself. "We will go to the Babi lighthouse.".

"Then I shall accompany you." declared the soldier.

"Then its settled." said Riley loudly "let's go!".

The gravel crunched loudly underfoot as they made their way through the construction site in front of the Babi lighthouse. Amy looked around nervously. Blackened corpses littered the ground and much of the building equipment was destroyed. "Everything is all scorched..." she said.

Tidal moved from body to body "everyone is dead..." he said sorrowfully.

Xell placed his hand on the smooth stone at the door of the Babi lighthouse and peered inside. "It's clear." he said to the others before stepping inside, the others quickly followed him.

The soldier made his way over to a nearby staircase "its this way to reach the underground ruins." he said and removed a torch from the wall. The group slowly began their decent into the depths of the structure.

The door to the ruins was stiff but Xell and Riley managed to force it open They heard voices as soon as they entered the chamber, dropping into a crouch they ducked into the shadows. "shhh, keep quiet and follow me." whispered Xell pressing up against the wall and shuffling along to the corner of the wall which opened up into a small chamber.

"Well? What does it say Saturos?" said an aggressive sounding female voice.

A man dressed in blue stood at the wall examining a stone tablet that was there. "It says 'the truth of this door is open to those seeing with their true heart' hmmmm, that makes no sense to me, how about you Menardi?.

"No, nothing." Menardi gave a sigh of frustration. "Why do these things always have to be so difficult?"

Saturos looked at Alex who was leaning against the wall, smiling with amusement. "Alex, do you have anything to contribute?".

"Ha ha, it's talking about that power of Sheba's you fools. " He said smugly. Alex stepped forward towards the tablet on the wall. "'Those seeing with their true heart'. It is referring to the power of reveal, a power only those of the Jupiter clan can master.".

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" yelled Menardi.

"I wanted to see if you could figure it out on your own." He smiled. Alex motioned a hand towards Sheba. "Why don't you make her try her hand at opening the door? She is, after all, a Jupiter adept".

"Which is the reason why we kidnapped her." said Saturos impatiently.

"Well? What are you waiting for! Open the door!" snapped Menardi at Sheba.

"O...okay." said Sheba shakily and made her way over to the door.

"Come on." whispered Riley. "If we attack now we can get the jump on them!" Riley edged forward, reaching for one of his spears.

The corner of Felix's mouth twitched. He was pissed off with the way Menardi and Saturos were treating Sheba. He tried not to let his anger show but it was hard to conceal.

Xell grabbed Riley back. "No you idiot! Remember what happened in Imil?" Riley looked like he was thinking hard for a second before nodding slowly. "We still aren't strong enough to win. Let's just wait and see what happens".

"Is something the matter Felix?" asked Saturos, obviously amused by Felix's discomfort.

Riley shuffled back to where he had been hiding in the shadows and Xell turned back to watch the events taking place in the small chamber.

Felix turned his head away to face the entrance to the chamber. "No it's...nothing, I'm fine." he said. Saturos shrugged and turned to observe Sheba trying to open the door. Felix caught something out the corner of his eye, he was sure the shadows at the entrance moved slightly. Felix turned his full attention on the entrance, trying not to give himself away that he was watching. He saw it again but this time the shadow took on a shape before vanishing again. Felix was sure he had seen someone. An image flashed into his head, an image of someone once forgotten, Felix remembered almost immediately. The shadow resembled his childhood friend in Vale, Xell. "Xell? Here? No thats impossible.". He looked back at the shadows at the entrance, nothing was there. "Hmmm maybe my mind was playing tricks." He muttered.

"Whats taking so long! Hurry up and open the damn door!" shouted Menardi and Sheba recoiled away from her.

"Stop shouting at her! She's trying her best!" yelled Felix

"Well then her best isn't good enough." Alex put simply.

Felix looked back towards the entrance to try and calm down. "Even if Xell is here..." thought Felix "what could his intentions be? What reason could he have for being here?".

"I...I found it." said Sheba quietly. She concentrated and her eyes began to glow with a pale, distant glow. She placed her hand on the tablet and her hand seemed to pass straight through the stone, there was a faint click. The large door started to rumble and slowly slid apart revealing the path to the tunnel ruins.

The officer gasped. "I shall go inform lord Faran and lord Iodem of this." said the soldier. Xell gave the man a nod and the officer snuck out of the chamber and hurried away.

"Felix!" called Saturos, interrupting Felix's train of thought "the path is open, let us go.".

"I always have wondered what the Venus lighthouse may contain." said Kraden with a hint of excitement in his voice. Jenna gave him and impatient look as they walked through the door.

"Alex come on!" said Menardi.

"Ah but alas, I must take my leave now. I have buisness to attend to elsewhere." said Alex, taking a bow.

"What! You're leaving at a time like this!" yelled Menardi.

"Relax Menardi." said Saturos. "Alex will return before the beacon is fired, won't you Alex?"

"That is correct Saturos." Alex approached the Proxian. "Here take these, in case you are in need of my powers while i am gone.". Alex handed him two gems, a frost jewel and a douse drop. "Goodbye." Alex said before teleporting out of the chamber.

"Come Menardi, there is a lighthouse beacon in need of firing." said Saturos. Mendardi turned to face her companion and they walked through the door, which slid shut behind them.

The adepts Moved from the shadows. "owww my back! Riley you have really bony elbows you know!" protested Amy rubbing her lower back.

"Well you...you uh...shut up!" shouted Riley

"Shut up? That was the best you could come up with?" Asked Tidal mockingly. Riley glared at Tidal.

"Will you three stop arguing and help me with this door?" called Xell from the far end of the chamber. Xell ran his hands back and forth over the door trying to find another way to open it.

Tidal approached the stone tablet on the wall. "The man with blue hair, Alex, he said something about a power that only Jupiter adepts can use is needed to open this door didn't he?" asked Tidal. "'Reveal' I think it was called.".

"Man, it's times like these that make you realize just how much we need Raix and Kyra." said Riley. A frown spread across Amy's face at this statement.

Voices echoed from the entrance to the underground chamber. "Are you sure of this?"

"Yes lord Iodem, I seen it with my own eyes."

"So your trying to tell me that these...people...just up and walked through that door that even the land's greatest scholars could not open?"

The soldier that had returned to Lalivero turned the corner followed by three men and one of his underlings.

"Yes Faran, it would seem that way." said a tall man with dark hair and beard.

"But Iodem!" protested a smaller man. The smaller man had chestnut brown hair and a thin moustache.

The man named Iodem noticed the adepts first. "Aha, so you are the warriors who defeated over one hundred of my best men with ease! My gracious, I was expecting more of a group of fierce warriors from the way you described them lieutenant." said Iodem to the soldier that had accompanied the adepts into the lighthouse. The man gave a quiet 'sir'.

"Well the lieutenant already gave us the gist of what happened so why don't you fill in the gaps for us?" asked the other man, apparently named Faran.

Xell nodded and the adepts began to tell the two nobles the story from when the first arrived in Lalivero.

When they had finished Iodem let out a sigh. "This is all very confusing." he said, rubbing his temples. "Lieutenant, take your private with you and go fetch all the top scholars still in Lalivero. We must try to figure out what this so called 'reveal' is." He ordered.

"Sir!" came the reply and the two soldiers hurried off.

"Well i suppose there is nothing you can do for now." said Faran to the adepts. "You should return to Lalivero and rest at the inn, free of charge, of course. We shall remain here and figure out our next plan of action.".

The adepts didn't even bother trying to argue, they were exhausted, they needed the rest. Leaving the small underground chamber they headed for the lighthouse entrance.

The sunlight dazzled in their eyes as they emerged from the depths of the Babi lighthouse.

"Hang on." said Riley with a puzzled expression on his face. "I thought it was sunset when we went in. Just how long were we down there?".

"I have no idea but judging by the position of the sun I'd say it was around ten o'clock in the morning." said Tidal.

"But thats like fifteen hours!" complained Riley. "Well whatever. I'm tired can we just hurry to the inn?" he said with a yawn.

A little bell jingled as the adepts opened the inn door. "Xell and companions?" asked the innkeeper. "Faran sent word, we already have a room made up for you".

The adepts thanked the innkeeper and hurried upstairs to find their room. They wandered around the upstairs corridors searching for the room they were given. "Hey I found it!" yelled Riley and he threw open the door of the room he was at and stepped inside, the others following.

Inside the room there was four beds all against the walls. Two on the opposite side from the window, two on the wall to its left and a small wooden table with two wooden chairs sat by the window. The room had no carpet of curtains, it was pretty basic, but it would do.

"Sweeet! A bed!" Exclaimed Riley before throwing himself onto the nearest bed. He was asleep in no more than five seconds after he hit the mattress.

"Well I'm exhausted. I think I'll take a nap like lazy boy over here." said Tidal, pointing to Riley's sleeping figure. Tidal went to a bed and got into it. Amy sat on the bed next to it. "G'night, day, whatever." yawned Tidal before drifting off.

Xell sighed. He was exhausted too but there was no way he could sleep at a time like this. He sat on one of the chairs by the window. "I'm really starting to get worried Xell." said Amy quietly. "There still hasn't been any sigh of Raix and Kyra anywhere. I'm beginning to think maybe they didn't survive the fall...".

Xell gazed out of the window. "Maybe you're right Amy." he sighed "but I'm still not giving up on them, no matter what the others say. Those two will pull through.". Xell turned around too look at his sister.

Amy was resting her head on the pillow on her bed with her eyes closed. "Yeah..." she murmured before peacefully drifting off.

Xell shrugged and turn to look back out of the window. Little thoughts started up inside his head like why they hadn't seen any trace of Isaac yet. Surely he must be close is Menardi and Saturos were here? And what happened to Raix and Kyra? These thoughts played around inside Xell's head and he thought long and hard about them until he unwittingly fell asleep.

Not long afterwards four familiar figures entered the main plaza of Lalivero. Three boys and a girl.

Isaac looked around the square before setting of at a quick pace across the plaza. "Woah Isaac, slow down." said Garet "what's the rush? Can't we stop and eat or something?".

"No! We can't, Garet! Didn't you hear those townspeople? Felix and the others have already passed here! We can't afford to waste anymore time!" Isaac said franticly.

"Also they kidnapped a young girl with powers like Ivan, named Sheba." added Mia.

"Oh right, yeah." said Garet.

"We don't know how close Menardi and Saturos are to lighting the beacon." said Isaac.

"Time is of the essence then." Mia said looking around. "Hey, what happened here?"

Garet took in the sight of the bloodstains on the ground and the scattered arrows and swords. "A fight, obviously." he said.

"Do you think Felix and the others caused this too?" asked Mia.

"I don't know but we should hurry on." replied Isaac.

"The northern main road should take us straight to the Babi lighthouse" said Ivan.

"Let's go!" said Isaac. They hurried out of the plaza along the main road and off to the Babi lighthouse in pursuit of their foes. This was it. They would stop them this time, no matter what.

Xell awoke. Riley's snoring had roused him from his sleep. Xell reached out onto the window ledge and picked up a small stone. He turned and threw it at Riley hitting him square in the nose. Surprisingly Riley didn't wake up he just rolled over and murmured something. "Well thats Riley for ya." mumbled Xell but at least it had stopped his snoring, Xell was content. He looked blearily out over the plaza. "Nothing unusual." he said and settled back down to sleep. Unknown to him the importance of the event that he'd just missed.

--

D-O-T-W: End of the chapter. I'd just like to say Thank you so much to the people still reading my fic. I hope you've enjoyed it so far . As always feedback would be appreciated, ya-da ya-da ya-da and all that crap. Anyways until next time.


End file.
